50 Random Things in Nightwing's Utility Belt
by Blu J Fire and Caso Sparrow
Summary: 50 one-shots where Tim, Jaime, and Garfield find Nightwing's Utility Belt and they decide to see what's in it. This should be interesting... Rated T because... well... um... ROMANCE! SPARROW! NO SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, we know we should be working on Whip My, but this idea came into my (BJ) head a little while ago and I can't seem to let it go. We came up with this at our church Girls Camp. **

**P.S. the bold italics is the Scarab talking to Jaime**

**Disclaimer: Do not own; never did, never will**

_**~~~~~BEGIN!~~~~~**_

**50 Random Things in Nightwing's Utility Belt**

Tim, Garfield, and Jaime were bored. There was no one else at the Cave, so they had practically nothing to do. "Hey guys?" Garfield said, all of the sudden.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

Tim cracked a smile and Jaime grinned and said, "And you think we didn't know that, amigo?"

"Oh, I know that you knew that I'm bored, I'm just stating the obvious." Gar said.

"Obviously." Tim said a rye smile still on his face.

"You guys, what's that black thing on the counter over there?" Jaime said, completely changing the subject.

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out." Garfield said, standing up from his place on the couch.

"Wait… that's Di - Nightwing's utility belt." Tim said, eyes wide. "He _never_ leaves his utility belt!"

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Gar?"

"We should go look at what's in it."

"Nightwing would kill me." Tim mumbled, and thought for a minute,. "But he doesn't have to know…" he continued, smiling slyly.

Tim and Garfield headed over to it.

"Blue, you comin'?"

"No, I really don't want to look at it." _**Yes you do. **_"No, I don't!" _**Yes, you**_ **do! **"You know what? Just shut up!"

"Um, Blue? You okay?"

"Just. Fine." He replied, finally getting up and going over to the utility belt. _**I told you so. **_"I hate you. I hate you so much."

"Um… that's… nice…" Gar said, slowly backing away.

Tim started opening some of the pockets in the utility belt.

"_This, _is going to be fun."

**~~~~~END!~~~~~ **

**A/N yeah, when we started this, that's when Falcon came over and typed half a sentence, and that became 'Markers!' So, you should go read Markers! Now. Please?**

**Remember the three R's: Read, Review, and… 'Rite? Robin?**

**Sparrow: Hey, for all of the people htta read the Real Distrust Teaser, I'm so sorry to say that it will be a couple of months before I get the real thing up because I have to rewrite the whole first chapter(it was written on paper and my dog ate it.)I plan on getting my own account , too. So,yeah,it will be a while,Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N h-hi... Please don't hurt me! I have an excuse. I wrote chapters two and three down on paper, and then lost them, found them, and lost them again. Then I actually cleaned my room and found them under a pile of clothes... tee hee... Anyways, without further ado, I present to you:

50 Things in Nightwing's Utility Belt  
Chapter 1  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jaime reached into the utility belt.  
"I go... first?"  
He pulled out... two empty cans of Silly String.  
Garfiel burst out laughing.  
"Dude, what's so funny?"  
"Yeah, are you okay?" Tim looked at the 13 year old with concern etched across his face.  
"Fine. I-I'm fine." Gar choked out between laughs.  
"Can you tell us why that's so funny?"  
"Yeah, chico, spill."  
"Okay, okay." He had finally stopped laughing. "So, when I first joined the team..."

*FLASHBACK*

"Guys, hide!" Robin whisper-yelled, handing some silly string cans out.  
Garfield was standing in the middle of the room, looking very confused.  
"Ummm..."  
"Gar, today is Wally's seventeenth birthday." M'gann explained patiently."  
"And we're gonna shoot 'im in the face!" Artemis looked way too excited to be here.  
"He is also going to arrive soon, so i suggest you conceal yourselves."  
"Miss M, link us up. Actually, link KF up too. Then no one think too loudly."  
"Done."  
Everyone got into their positions. Robin was situated...on top of the doorway? How in the world did he... you know what, we may never know.  
Anyways...

Recognized: Kid Flash B-03

Wally zoomed in.  
"Now who's ready to party with the Wall-man!?"  
He looked around, his smile dissapearing.  
"Did they really go on a mission on my birthday?"  
'Now!' Robin shouted telepathetically.  
"Wha-!"  
Robin jumped on his shoulders, spraying silly string everywhere. Everyone followed his lead, yelling wildly.  
Promptly, Wally and the room were covered in silly string.  
"Guys..." Wally whined, sounding like a mature seventeen year old.  
"Ha! We surprised you! Point one for team Magicbird!" Robin and Zatanna high-fived.  
Wally started laughing. Conner stared at them.  
"We were playing a game?"  
Rocket face-palmed.  
"And who in the world came up with the name Magicbird?!" Wally continued, snickering.  
"He did!"  
"She did!" they replied, simultaneously.  
They glared at each other.  
"Calm down, you guys." Kaldur stepped between the two.  
"Yeah, we still got cake to eat!" Wally zoomed off.  
"It's right here, Kid Genius!" Artemis called after him.  
"I knew that." He ran back in and began devouring the cake.  
The rest of the team started eating the cupcakes M'gann had set aside for them.  
"Mmm..." Wally moaned. "This cake is scrumptious."  
"Are you Willy Wonka?"  
Everyone looked strangely at the nine year old.  
"What do you mean?" Wally said, looking up from his cake to Gar's quizzical face.  
"You said scrumptious, and only Willy Wonka says that."  
Wally just ruffled the boys green hair, grinning.

*END FLASHBACK*

Jaime and Tim were on the floor laughing by the end of the story.  
"You-you really asked that?" Jaime gasped in between laughs.  
"Yeah..."  
"And only Nightwing would actually keep these. He's a hoarder."  
"I wish we had this on video..." Jaime said thoughtfully.  
"Well..."  
"Nightwing got it, didn't he."

Tim jumped up out of his seat and made to dash to the zeta tube, but Jaime grabbed the hood of his green sweatshirt.  
"Blue!"  
"No, we have to go through the rest of Nightwing's stuff." He cringed. "Lo siento, that sounds bad. We must 'get to know' our leader better."  
"Yeah. Besides Rob, it'll be fun!"  
"Alright." Tim reached into another pocket in the black belt.

FIN  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N so... If i keep plucking away at these chapters... Maybe one or two a month... Will you keep reviewing? Please? I really love reviews and i almost start crying with really deep ones. So the new challenge: make BJ cry! Do you guys have any suggestions for things in his belt?

ste your document here...


End file.
